Ludacris
Ludacris is a featured fighter and one of the most prominent characters in Def Jam series. He is a playable in Def Jam Vendetta, Def Jam Fight For NY, Def Jam Fight for NY: The Takeover and Def Jam Icon. Biography From the moment Ludacris released his debut album four years ago, the rapper has delivered one of the most arresting sounds in rap music. Combining irresistible charm with an unmistakable delivery has made Ludacris one of the most popular MCs. As a pivotal member of Disturbing Tha Peace—which includes Lil Fate, I-20, Tity Boi, Shawnna, and platinum-selling Chingy—Ludacris has come a long way since his days of doing talent shows. Ludacris sold over seven million copies of his first two albums Back for The First Time and Word Of Mouf . With the release of his third album, Chicken-N-Beer, Ludacris has crafted one of the most expressive rap records in years. From his own southern roads to the streets of the South Bronx to the highways of southern California, this seasoned entertainer delivers another winner. Role In Def Jam Vendetta Ludacris is encountered as a boss at Club Luda in Story Mode. Role In Def Jam Fight For NY Ludacris is one of D-Mob's capos and the head of D-Mob's operations in Atlanta. He is first heard in a voice message to the player, doubting the player abilities until he defeats O.E. at The Foundation. He is also seen during D-Mob's meeting. After D-Mob's incarceration, Ludacris sends another voice message to the player tell him that he could "count on him" and the rest of the crew to go against Crow. After the player and Doc takes over more of Crow's clubs, he sends another message saying if the player continues fighting like his is, then the city will be theirs. During the second half of the storyline, he rebrands the Seventh Heaven Club into Club DTP. The player fights him there to reclaim the club for Crow. Ludacris is last seen during the final confrontation between D-Mob's Crew and Crow's Crew. Role In Def Jam Icon Ludacris is a artist that is signed on to Curtis Carver's record label. After defeating Big Herc at The Club, Curtis Carver hires the player to help Ludacris with a stalking fan and a paparazzo who is hounding him and his girlfriend. Later in the game, Luda sends the player a message, telling him to meet at the club to celebrate. At the club, however, one of the artists the player fought in the past will want to have another shot, and after the fight, the game moves into a sequence where Luda and the player are walking towards the player's Cadillac Escalade. However, Wheatly pops up and asks the player whether the vehicle belongs to him. He then tells the player that his tags are expired, to which the player protests, telling Wheatly that it's a brand new car and that its tags are still valid. Wheatly continues to insist that the tags are expired, and the player jokes that he probably also has a broken tail light. While joking, Greer sneaks up behind the player and punches him in the spine, while Wheatly points his gun at Luda. Later in the game, the player informs Luda that when he reached home he found a package containing a chip and that he sent it to him in order to seek advice later on Luda reveals that the chip he was sent was a SIM chip, and that whoever it came from probably wanted it plugged in. Luda also warns the player to be careful with it as he could never know who was messing with him. He is never seen again throughout the rest of the game. Quotes Def Jam Vendetta *"You think you're ready for this? Better pack your bags punk!" *"Oooh! Oooh!" - Blazin' Mode *"Man come on y'all, Give me somebody who can really hang." Def Jam Fight For NY *"You gon be crying like a bitch after I get my hands on you boy!" *"That's why you always bet on a sure dirty south thang!" *"Stand Up!" - Blazin' Mode *"I don't know what kind of talent D-Mob thinks he sees in YOU, but you better step up. No time for losers in this crew." *"Yeah I seen yo fight last night. Now you showing me a little something, lil' young ass whippersnapper. Keep up the good work!" *"Yo, so what's the plan?" - At D-Mob's meeting *"Man, you can count on me and the rest of the DTP when you go against Crow. We'll pay that bitch back for what he's done." *"Yo, you keep fighting like you did last night and this city is ours you hear me? Nice work!" *"You punk ass bitch! I knew we should've never trust yo ass!" *"You got lucky last night with ya soft ass! Ain't gon happen again." Gallery 484776-lud_003.jpg 484778-lud_005.jpg 484780-lud_007.jpg 486208-defps2_009.jpg 486207-defps2_008.jpg|You think you're ready for this? Better pack your bags punk! 48477-lud_006.png|Ludacris' In-game model in DJFFNY Def_Jam_2_multi_6.jpg defjam25.jpg Def-Jam-Fight-For-New-York-Wallpaper.jpg def-jam-fight-for-ny-20040805015707702.jpg uHEKIz4.jpg 566692-920171_20040505_002.jpg 584226-920172_20040715_002.jpg defjnymultiscrnludacrissmash.jpg def-jam-fight-for-ny-20040805015706562.jpg luda2123.jpg|Ludacris' head model in Def Jam Icon luda 2.jpg def-jam-icon_39847_defjamicon-13.jpg def-jam-icon-4e260974908b2.jpg LUDA BIG BOI 4 .jpg Videos Trivia *Ludacris' front blazin' move in Def Jam Vendetta is a reference to his song "Southern Hospitality". **His outfit looks similar to the one he wore in the music video. *His blazin' move in Def Jam Fight For NY is named after his song "Stand Up". *In Def Jam Vendetta, his quote, when activating his blazin' mode using the upwards taunt, is a reference to his song "Saturday (Oooh! Ooooh!)". *Teck uses Ludacris' front blazin' move in Def Jam Fight For NY. *Ludacris is one of four characters, who appeared in all Def Jam Games. The others are Ghostface Killah, Method Man, and Redman. Category:Fighters Category:D-Mob's Crew Category:Characters From Def Jam Vendetta Category:Characters From Def Jam Fight For NY Category:Characters From Def Jam Icon